Una mañana con Sebastian
by marherondale
Summary: Clary esta dispuesta a derrotar a su hermano a toda costa, lo que no sabe es que le tiene deparado el futuro y sus pensamientos más profundos...


Fanfic Clabastian 1:

Ese día Clary bajó temprano a desayunar, pues quería entrenar un poco para poder mejorar sus habilidades y vencer a su hermano. Cuando llegó a la cocina se lo encontró de nuevo friendo huevos y beicon. Entró en esta sin mediar palabra, cogió u zumo de la evera y estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta y perder de vista a su hermano de una vez.

- Clarissa, querida, ¿no vas a acompañarme en el desayuno? Dicen que es la comida más importante del día...- preguntó él con voz dulce.

- Des de cuando antos formalismos Sebastian? Me voy a la sala de armas.- contestó ella secamente, queriando evitar entablar conversación con su hemano.

- Vas a entrenarte para matarme, de una vez,¿ o vas a ejercitar gluteos?- preguntó el chico con ironía.

- Sebastian, dejame tranquila, sigue con tu beicon y olvidate de que existo por unas horas ¿de acuerdo?- insistió ella con voz amenazante.

- Vamos entrenemos juntos, hermanita...- dijo él, extremando la última palabra.

- ¿Qué narices quieres Sebastian?- demandó ella con enfado.

- Yo tan solo quiero una cosa de ti, hermanita...- djo él con voz seductora.

Clary empezó a ponerse nerviosa, sabía por donde quería ir el chico, y no le gustaba.

- ¡Vete al cuerno Sebastian, no tienes alma ni sentimientos, no sabes nada!- estalló Clary con ira desenfrenada.

- clarissa, la única que no sabe nada aquí eres tú, tienes penamientos ocultos, deseos incontrolables, lujuriosos y oscuros, eres una Morgenstern al fin y al cabo...- sugirió él como si nada, ignorando los chillidos, mientras le daba la vuelta a las lonchas de beicon.

- ¿Qué insinuas?- casi gritó ella a la defensiva.

- No insinuo nada, y tu lo sabes, los dos sabemos que hablar no es lo que quieres.

El chico dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó felinamente hasta a estar a escasos milímetros de su hermana. Esta retrocedió hasta toparse contra la mesa del comedor.

- Yo lo unico que quiero es matarte.- tartamudeó la pelirroja.

- ¿Y no quieres que te haga cosas como estas?- dijo mientras trazaba la línea de sus labios con la yema de los dedos.

Ella se revolvió bjo el contacto, intentando disimular el placer que había recorrido todo su cuerpo.

-¡ No, lo unico que quiero es perderte de vista!- dijo rapidamente y escupiendo cada palabra con desdén. Este se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y le susurró al oído:

- No mientas Clarissa...- Y a continuación razó con su labio inferior una línea desde el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, bajando por el cuello hasta la barbilla de esta.

- ¡Porfavor para!- se apresuró a decir sin poder evitar soltar un gemido.

- Sabes que no quieres que pare Clarissa...- dijo él, mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella. Clary no aguantó más la presión y besó a Sebastian, un beso lleno de ansia y deseo. Clary no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no se comportaba tal y como ella era, había algo nuevo, algo que nunca había querido dejar surgir. Este se apartó con una risa burlona en los labios.

- Has caído Clarissa, eres mía...

- ¡Cállate y ven aquí!- dijo ella desesperadamente, cogiendo a su hermano por la camisa, volteándolo y sentándolo en la mesa detrás de ellos, fuera de control, enloquecida por el placer que le causaba aquello. A contiuación se subió encima de él y empezó a besarlo por el cuello mientras desabrochava los botones de su camisa. Este empezó a ronronear como un gato, lo qual excitó aún más a Clary.

- ¡Vamos hermanita hecha el freno!- exclamó él con cierta ironía.

- ¿Cómo que heche el freno?

- No querrás violarme aquí en medio del salón verdad...

- Al cuerno contigo...- sopló ella cansada de sus sutiles sugerencias.

Lo arrastró por la escalera hasta el piso superior, dando bandazos por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación de este. Dónde Clary lo empujó a la cama, ya sin camisa y con una amplia sonrisa de victoria. Ella se hechó encima de él y acto seguido estaban los dos completamente desnudos. Sebastian acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de su hermana con la punta de los dedos y marcando cada centímetro de su piel con besos. Ella gemía de placer y se moría de ganas de llegar a más...

- ¿Estás lista hermanita?- susurró el chico con el pelo alborotado cayéndole sobre los ojos. Clary se paró a pensar un momento en Jace, que había salido temprano aquella mañana, lo había oído bajar las escaleras. Pero ya no le importaba nada más que no fuera besar a Sebastian, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, hecerlo suya, caer en su tentación y ceder a la locura.

- Cuando quieras...- ronroneó esta como respuesta.

Cuando él ya estuvo dentro de ella, colapsando sus sentidos hasta tal nivel que no vió la daga que su hermano y amante sostenía en la mano.

Clary estia un fuego gèlido que le recorría la espinada pero que la llevaba a un mundo de placer y alucinacón .

En el momento en el que estaba llegando a su culminación de placer soltó un gemido, terrible, agudo y mortal.

Miró hacia su pecho dónde una daga oxidada emergía de lo que parecía ser las entrañas más profundas de su cuerpo, cemejante a un bello rosal brotando de su interior. Levantó la vista para demandale una explicación, una mirada de reproche. Este le devolvió una sonrisa triunfal y maléfica.

- Te dije que solo quería una cosa de tí hermanita, tu muerte y tu deseo y me has concedido las dos a la vez...

**Este es mi primer one-shot, se que no es muy bueno pero me hacía mucha ilusión publicarlo. :D**

**Espero sus comentarios con muchas ganas! :D**


End file.
